


In Heaven's Arms

by crimsonwitch



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Deathfic, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwitch/pseuds/crimsonwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Você iria conquistar o mundo, Ragnar.<br/>E Athelstan estaria do seu lado quando toda a glória e a vitória estivesse em suas mãos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Heaven's Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, primeiramente, nunca escrevi com o ship antes e provavelmente não farei jus aos dois da maneira devida. Também não conheço profundamente o contexto histórico da época, então se vocês estão procurando por contexto histórico bem trabalhado não é aqui que vocês vão encontrar. Tudo o que eu sei escrever é angst e viadagem (bem mal por sinal, mas who cares). Além disso, a fanfic contém spoilers para quem não viu a terceira temporada de vikings.
> 
>  
> 
> Fanfic escrito para o II Challenge de Angst do Twitter.  
> Prompt: Your OTP giving each other one last kiss before certain death.

> "I can no longer acknowledge your gods. I suppose it is better that I leave Kattegat now"
> 
> "What do you mean? You cannot leave! You cannot leave me! I love you. And you're the only one I can trust so you must stay. (…) Well, I'm happy that you have found your god. While you are here no one will ever hurt you. I will protect you" Vikings 3x06 ― Born Again

 

Quando Athelstan havia se tornado uma presença tão constante na sua vida? Quando você passara a ansiar pela companhia dele mais até do que a de seus companheiros de batalha, daqueles que viviam como você e que acreditavam no mesmo que você? Quando foi que os seus deuses deixaram de ser o suficiente? Quando foi que você passou a desejar por mais, _tão mais_ , do que você conseguia alcançar?

 

Não sabia dizer, nem exatamente precisar o exato momento. A presença dele foi lhe envolvendo aos poucos a cada conversa, cada nova informação aprendida. Conforme o tempo passava vocês se aproximavam ainda mais um do outro, compartilhavam entre si ainda mais semelhanças e fortaleciam a conexão que se formara desde a primeira vez em que haviam se visto, aquele impulso que fez você escolhê-lo em vez de todo o ouro e prata que haviam conseguido saquear ― um tipo de proximidade que mais ninguém em Kattegat conseguia entender ou aceitar.

 

Ele havia lhe ensinado tanto ― havia o mudado tanto.

E agora, você simplesmente não sabia como voltar atrás.

_Você nem mesmo queria._

 

• • •

 

Eles olhavam para Athelstan com desconfiança, sem jamais conseguir abraçá-lo verdadeiramente como um deles. Alguns, como Floki, nem sequer escondiam o desprezo e o veneno em suas palavras, fazendo questão de questionar cada decisão sua, de tentar distorcer e envenenar cada palavra do outro, fazendo com que nenhuma ação dele jamais fosse boa ou válida o suficiente. Eles temiam o que não conseguiam entender, temiam tudo aquilo que era diferente. Seja as crenças, a cultura ou afeições. Mas você, Ragnar, você sempre o enxergou por completo: sempre enxergou cada complexidade da alma angustiada dele, cada dúvida, cada certeza, cada pequena coisa que o transformava em quem ele era e tudo o que significava ― todas as possibilidades que se estendiam entre vocês e o potencial de grandeza que apenas vocês dois conseguiriam alcançar.

 

Você iria conquistar o mundo, Ragnar. _Você nasceu pra isso._

E Athelstan estaria do seu lado quando toda a glória e a vitória estivesse em suas mãos.

 

(Ou ao menos, era isso que você acreditava)

 

• • •

 

Você o encontrou jogado no chão, o sangue formando poça ao redor de seu rosto e ensopando os cabelos negros, grandes demais pelo passar dos anos. Os seus olhos estavam vítreos e sem vida e a expressão de paz enfeitava o seu rosto como se ele tivesse abraçado a morte sem nem sequer ter tentado lutar. Você sentia a raiva começando a se espalhar dentro de você conforme se aproximava do corpo sem vida. Se ajoelhando ao lado dele, sem sequer perceber que estivera prendendo a respiração durante todo esse tempo.

 

Em sua frente havia um pequeno altar cristão, a prova definitiva de que ele havia por fim recobrado sua antiga fé ― e você havia ficado feliz, não havia? Em ver o sorriso enfeitar o seu rosto depois de anos de dúvida e conflito, em ver a maneira como a paz havia o envolvido novamente, um brilho que há muito você considerava perdido. Ele havia recuperado o seu propósito e, contanto que continuasse ali, você não via motivos para negá-lo nem mesmo isso.

 

Enquanto ele estivesse ali, você poderia aceitar de bom grado o seu Deus.

 

― Você não pode me abandonar ― Sussurrou, se aproximando até o ponto de suas testas se tocarem, as palavras mal escapando de seus lábios e os dígitos percorrendo toda a extensão de seu rosto em uma leve carícia. Um gesto atípico para um homem como você ― Você prometeu que ficaria, Padre. _Você prometeu._

 

E então, somente quando os seus lábios finalmente tocaram a pele fria, é que você percebeu que era tarde demais.

Ela já havia ido embora.

(E você não o protegeu)

 

 


End file.
